A Whole New World
by Basketcase16
Summary: What happens after Saturday for Andy and Allison between each other, their friends new and old, and their parents.
1. Andy's New Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Breakfast Club, I am just a fan of John Hughes work. I am a big Allison and Andy fan as well.

* * *

Allison was soon out of Andy's view, her beautiful face in the far off distance. He reluctantly turned around in his seat, feeling his father's eyes on him. "What" said Andy in a stern voice. "Who was that girl back there" replied his father. "What girl" "Don't get smart with me, Andrew. I saw the way you were looking at her, and as pretty as she might be she is no scholarship, remember that. Wrestling, then girls, never the other way" "Sounds like you want a gay son" muttered Andy under his breath, thinking about all that John had said about wrestling just hours ago. Man how they had changed since then. "You have a meet tomorrow remember, thought we better do some training tonight, sport" "Well I think differently" said Andy, staring straight into his father's furious eyes. "Don't you talk to me like that Andrew Joseph Clarke. You better get out of whatever dream world that girl put you in and realize that I am doing what is best for you, do you hear me!" screamed his father.  
Andy slammed the car door and ran into the house, madder than hell. He raced up the stairs and shut and locked his bedroom door. He finally stood up to his father and what did that get him, more grief and anger. He laid back on his bed, wishing he could talk to someone have someone there with him who loved him, who cared for him, who understood him. He wished he had Allison.  
  
Well that is Chapter 1. Sorry if it wasn't good but I am planning some more already going more into his feelings and Allison's and what will happen between them, their friends (new and old) and their parents. Please read and review but please don't be too harsh this is my first fanfiction. Thanks.


	2. Allison's Startling Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own TBC, just a fan.

* * *

Allison's gaze was locked onto Andy as he drove out of sight. She had never felt that way about anyone before. Opening the car door, she hopped into the backseat and closed the door behind her, not slamming it as she normally did, for she had no reason to be angry. She couldn't do anything but smile, bubbling over inside. She was dying to tell someone but whom? Her parents probably had no idea she was in the car, much less saw her smiling.  
  
Maybe I should say something to them, she thought, but what?  
  
Before she could think, she blurted out, "Hi Mom and Dad, how are you?"  
  
The tires squealed as the car came to a screeching halt. Allison felt her body jerk forward and back. As she sat up, she saw the eyes of her parents on her, cold and angry.  
  
"Do you realize what you just did! You distracted your father with your nonsense talking and could have killed us all! Don't you ever think about other people before you act, you little bitch," screamed Allison's mother.  
  
"But there is no one around here and...," said Allison, utterly confused.  
  
"You better watch what you do from now on and be glad that you have your father and I to keep you in line." With that Allison's mother turned around in her seat and began reading her magazine.  
  
O my gosh, I am living in a nut house!, thought Allison, still shocked by what just happened. To think I hated that they ignored me! Sheesh, I hope that I never make the mistake and talk to them again, they would probably try to kill me or something.  
  
They pulled up to the house and she got out and started in the door as her parents drove off, which they always seemed to do Saturday nights. She headed up to her room and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and held Andy's blue sports jacket in her arms as tears streamed down her face. She tried to have a decent conversation with her parents, to have them realize she was there, but it just made the gap even larger, the lack of family and care even more visible, and her desire for Andy even stronger.


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own TBC, just a fan.

* * *

As he lay there, Andy's mind began to wander. All he could think about was The Breakfast Club. He was so different from those people but so much the same. He had never fully accepted the fact that others had problems just like his, or even worse. His eyes had been opened, in more ways then one. These new friends of his liked and understood him for who he was, not what he appeared to be, but Allison knew him the best of all, probably better than he knew himself. She was so observant, so different, so beautiful. All day long he couldn't keep his eyes off of her for she amazed him in this unexplainable way. She saw right through him and he could feel it, his heart began to burn with a desire. But then when she came out, her face in full view, unblemished and pure, he was in a state of amazement. She was the most beautiful girl he had even seen, inside and out, so real and natural, carefree of others thoughts or feelings about her, so true. He was at a loss for words when he saw her, he still was. And then when he kissed her, it was one of the single greatest moments of his life, better than the state wrestling championship. He had never kissed a girl like that with so much desire and affection yet with such a nervous feeling coming over him. When she pulled away it was like the world was ending, her smile so radiant on such a dismal day. He had to talk to her.  
  
How am I going to get a hold of her, he thought, I have no idea what her phone number is or where she lives, and with a last name like Reynolds, it is going to be virtually impossible. Aw what the hell, I'll hate myself if I don't, and it is 6 o'clock so by the time I get a hold of her, there should still be time to talk, if she wants to.  
  
Andy pulled out the phone book and turned to Reynolds. He dragged his finger down the list as he counted the entries. 43, he thought, this may take longer than I thought. He dialed the first and when a voice came on he asked, Is Allison there?

* * *

Allison lay on her bed, gaze locked on the blue sports jacket, her only thoughts where on Andy. No one had ever cared for her the way he did, and in just that short time he came to know her better than anyone. He had come to her side when she was crying, bearing his emotions for all, finally thinking for himself. The way he was always looking at her gave her this feeling of acceptance, affection, and a belonging she had never known. She felt awkward at first in the makeup Claire did her up in, but when Andy gazed at her, she was taken in by it all, feeling as beautiful as he thought she looked. And the kiss, well really two kisses, they were sensational, so real and loving, full of true desire. She had never kissed a boy before, and though she knew Andy had, he seemed like he had never been near a girl before, much less kissed one. She liked that feeling, that they were on the same level in so many ways, and she didn't want to lose it.  
  
The phone rang, startling her train of thought. She glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock. She picked it up without any hesitation.  
  
"Hello," she said calmly.  
  
"Um hi, may I please speak to Allison," said someone nervously.  
  
"You already are, bud," she replied in an almost sarcastic tone. "Hey, it's Andy."  
  
Allison dropped the phone, as her jaw dropped with it. She couldn't believe it, her heart beating so fast she could hardly think. He actually called her, no one ever called her, especially on a Saturday night. Her thoughts whirled in her head, as the phone kept saying "Hello, anybody there? Hello Allison?" She grabbed it up quickly, and returned to reality.  
  
"Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you."  
  
"Well, I tried like 35 other numbers before this so I am glad I finally got a hold of you. I really want to talk to you, I have been thinking about you all day, you know, everything that happened between us and The Breakfast Club."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Um, but don't you have a party right now?" sad Allison.  
  
"Huh, what party?" replied Andy, with a confused tone.  
  
"Um, Scrubby's. You said it was tonight. Even though I wasn't talking doesn't mean that I don't listen."  
  
"Oh that stupid thing, I forgot about it and am kinda glad I did. I want to distance myself away from those shitheads as much as I can, they are not the best friends a guy can have."  
  
"Wow, the new and improved Andy amazes me again," replied Allison, in a laughing way, "Well, why don't you come over, we can sit in my backyard, we have a whole picnic set and stuff, and I can throw some kinda food together."  
  
"Sounds great, as long as it is not a Captain Crunch and Pixy Stix sandwich. I don't think I am quite ready for that."  
  
"Well, I guess I can find some other edible shit around here to eat. Are you going to be able to get over here, I mean get by your parents?" said Allison concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I have alternate routes to reach my destinations," said Andy slyly, "What about your parents?"  
  
"They aren't here, and if they were they wouldn't notice. They would just assume the door was moving because of the wind. Alright well, I live at 452 Northbrook Drive."  
  
"No shit, that is like 10 blocks from my house!" said Andy excitedly.  
  
"Well yes shit it is and you better hurry up, I already miss you." And with that Allison hung up.  
  
Andy smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled as he grabbed his jacket and began to head out. Allison fixed her hair and makeup quickly and ran down the stairs to get everything ready. They both could not wait to see each other.


End file.
